


Розовое полотенце

by Eva_Nevskaya, fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Awkward Spencer Reid, Cute Spencer Reid, Diana Reid is the best mom, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Implied Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Letters, Out of Character, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Nevskaya/pseuds/Eva_Nevskaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020
Summary: Диана Рид получает письмо от сына.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	Розовое полотенце

Диана несколько раз перечитывает письмо сына. Возможно, то, что он делится с ней всем, — не всегда хорошо. Перед глазами очень ярко — спасибо воображению — рисуется картинка, как ее сын убегает в одном маленьком розовом полотенце. Но это явно лучше, чем маленькое чёрное платье.

_«Дорогая мама!_

_Ты не поверишь, что случилось сегодня. У нас было сложное дело, которое мы, конечно же, раскрыли. Подробности в следующем письме. Прости. Со мной приключилась нелепая история! После работы мы с моей подругой Гарсией отправились к ней домой ужинать. Заказали китайскую еду, ну знаешь, такую, что  
есть вилкой неприлично по этикету, а как я ем палочками — ты в курсе. И этот выбор еды привёл к последствиям: палочки из моей руки разлетелись в разные стороны, а в попытке их поймать я перевернул соевый соус на брюки и рубашку. Гарсия тут же начала посыпать меня солью, но пятно расползалось очень быстро. Я поспешил застирать вещи. И представляешь, в тот момент, когда я стоял в трусах в ее квартире, раздался стук в дверь — такая нелепость! Гарсия попросила меня зачем-то спрятаться. А у неё в ванной — десяток маленьких полотенец. У меня одно большое. Для всего. Ну ты знаешь, что я не люблю тратить время впустую, а куча полотенец требуют его много. Я сидел на унитазе — у неё, как у нас дома, нет в ванной комнате стула — и понимал, что так больше продолжаться не может. Я открыл окно — хорошо, что она живет на первом этаже, — с трудом выбрался на улицу, и да, я свалился в куст под окном, но не переживай: царапин не осталось и глаза целые. И вот я, в малюсеньком розовом полотенце, начинаю бежать — всего пара кварталов до моего дома — мы же в приличном районе живем, безопасном. И в момент, когда я добежал до перекрёстка, на светофоре остановилась машина — только не переживай! — и опустилось окно:_

_— Куда ты спешишь, прекрасный мальчик?_

_Мама, у меня пропали все слова из головы! Дерек Морган нахально улыбался и рассматривал меня._

_История заканчивается хорошо, мама. Правда. Дерек отвёз меня домой. К себе. И футболку дал. Но потом сорвал с меня. Это детали, оставим для следующего письма._

_Люблю тебя»._

Диана сняла очки и потёрла переносицу. Кажется, к продолжению письма она не слишком готова. С другой стороны, она всегда умела читать между строк, а случайности не происходят просто так.


End file.
